bobesponjafandomcom-20200214-history
Narrador Franc
thumb|200px|El Narrador Francés en su última aparición reciente Este personaje es el que narra en sucesos como: Cuando pasa el tiempo, cuando comienza un capítulo, etc. Le dicen narrador francés por su acento de francés al hablar. Apariciones *Help Wanted (Voz) *Ripped Pants (Voz) *Jellyfishing (Voz) *Hall Monitor (Voz) *Jellyfish Jam (Voz) *F.U.N. (Voz) *Scaredy Pants (Voz) *SB-129 (Voz) *Hooky (Voz) *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy II (Voz) *Squid's Day Off (Voz) *Big Pink Loser (Voz) *Bubble Buddy (Voz) *Imitation Krabs (Voz) *Wormy (Voz) *Christmas Who? (Voz) *No Free Rides (Voz y Cameo) *The Smoking Peanut (Voz) *Shanghaied (Voz) *Frankendoodle (Voz) *Band Geeks (Voz) *Graveyard Shift (Voz) *Krusty Love (Voz) *Jellyfish Hunter (Voz) *Squid on Strike (Voz) *Sandy, SpongeBob and the Worm (Voz) *SpongeGuard on Duty (Voz) *My Pretty Seahorse (Voz) *Nasty Patty (Voz) *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy IV (Voz) *Snowball Effect (Voz) *One Krab's Trash (Voz) *As Seen on TV (Voz) *Can You Spare a Dime? (Voz) *No Weenies Alloweed (Voz) *Rock-a-Bye Bivalve (Voz) *Wet Painters (Voz) *Krusty Krab Training Video (Voz) *Party Pooper Pants (Voz) *Ugh (Voz) *The Great Snail Race (Voz) *Mid-Life Crustacean (Voz) *Born Again Krabs (Voz) *Krabby Land (Voz) *Plankton's Army (Voz) *The Sponge Who Could Fly (Voz) *SpongeBob Meets the Strangler (Voz) *Pranks a Lot (Voz) *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (Voz) *Have You Seen This Snail? (Voz) *Skill Crane (Voz) *Funny Pants (Voz) *Mrs. Puff, You're Fired (Voz) *Ghost Host (Voz) *Squidtastic Voyage (Voz) *Abracadabra (Voz) *Driven to Tears (Voz) *The Pink Purloiner (Voz) *Friend or Foe (Voz) *The Original Fry Cook (Voz) *Breath of Fresh Squidward (Voz) *Sing a Song of Patrick (Voz) *Le Big Switch (Voz) *Pat No Pay (Voz) *BlackJack (Voz) *The Inmates of Summer (Voz) *Pest of the West (Voz) *WhoBob WhatPants? (Voz) *SpongeHenge (Voz) *Krabby Road (Voz) *Nautical Novice (Voz) *Gone (Voz) *Sun Bleached (Voz) *No Nose Knows (Voz) *Plankton's Regular (Voz) *Porous Pockets (Voz) *Cephalopod Lodge (Voz) *Squid's Visit (Voz) *To SquarePants or Not To (Voz) *No Hat for Pat (Voz) *Toy Store of Doom (Voz) *Chum Bucket Supreme (Voz) *Truth or Square (Voz) *Chum Caverns (Voz) *The Curse of Bikini Bottom (Voz) *A Day Without Tears (Voz) *One Coarse Meal (Voz) *Gary in Love (Voz) *Rodeo Daze (Voz) *The Monster Who Came to Bikini Bottom (Voz) *The Curse of the Hex (Voz) *The Great Patty Caper (Voz) *Buried in Time (Voz) *Enchanted Tiki Dreams (Voz) *Tunnel of Glove (Voz) *Krusty Dogs (Voz) *Drive Thru (Voz) *A Friendly Game (Voz) *Sentimental Sponge (Voz) *Frozen Face-Off (Voz) *Patrick's Staycation (Voz) *Ghoul Fools (Voz) *Plankton's Good Eye (Voz) *The Way of the Sponge (Voz) *Restraining SpongeBob (Voz) *Are You Happy Now? (Voz) *Planet of the Jellyfish (Voz) *Free Samples (Voz) *For Here or to Go (Voz) *Chum Fricassee (Voz) *Hello Bikini Bottom! (Voz) *License to Milkshake (Voz) *Squid Baby (Voz) *Jailbreak! (Voz) *It Came From Goo Lagoon (Voz) *Don't Look Now (Voz) *Yeti Krabs (Voz) *SpongeBob You're Fired (Voz) *The Executive Treatment (Voz) *Sanctuary! (Voz) *Patrick! The Game (Voz) *Larry's Gym (Voz) *Mimic Madness (Voz) *Feral Friends (Primera aparición) *The Clam Whisperer (Voz) *No Pictures Please (Voz) *Krabby Patty Creature Feature (Voz) *Squid Noir (Voz) *Scavenger Pants (Voz) *Grandmum's the Word (Voz) *Shopping List (Voz) *Whale Watching (Voz) *Plankton Paranoia (Voz) *Appointment TV (Voz) *The Grill is Gone (Voz) *The Night Patty (Voz) *Bubbletown (Voz) *The Ballad of Filthy Muck (Voz) *The Krusty Slammer (Voz) *Gary's Got Legs (Voz) *Plankton's Old Chum (Voz) *Broken Alarm (Voz) *Karen's Baby (Voz) *Biddy Sitting (Voz) *SpongeBob's Big Birthday Blowout (Segunda aparición) *The Goofy Newbie (Voz) *The Hankering (Voz) en:French Narrator pl:Narrator pt-br:Narrador Francês ru:Французский рассказчик Categoría:Personajes no animados